


The Queen's Court

by sunflowerwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has the ladybug miraculous, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bisexual Disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cat Miraculous, Chloenette, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, M/M, Marinette has the cat miraculous, Princess Kitten, Sir Coccinelle, i would die for Chloe, lukadrien, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites
Summary: When the Butterfly Miraculous resurfaces with a malicious intent, the Guardian needs to pick holders to combat the evil.Chloe Bourgeois knows that she's extraordinary. She's known every single minute that she's been alive. But after being chosen to wield the Bee Miraculous, and an... unmentioned moment with someone she thought she hated, she's starting to question whether or not she's truly miraculous as she believes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172





	1. Bee's Wings

The turtle creature awakes, horror filling his eyes. Flying out of the gramophone, he goes to the Guardian, who looks at the creature. “Wayzz, what’s wrong?”

“Master Fu, it’s Nooroo. I- he’s resurfaced, but.. He’s being used by a powerful negative energy, I fear that Paris is in immense danger if Nooroo’s new owner is left unchecked.”

The Guardian nods, and motions to Wayzz. The Guardian raises his hand to transform, but is struck down by crippling pain. 

With a shaking hand, he opens the gramophone, surveying his choices. He deftly selects the Ladybug and the Black Cat miraculous, but falters. “I cannot send them out alone, can I, Wayzz?”

Wayzz tilts his head. “I’m not sure I understand, Master.”

“While the Black Cat and Ladybug are strong, I cannot send them out against the Butterfly alone.”

“But who should aid them, master?”

Mater Fu examines his choices, and reaches for one last miraculous box. “The Bee is the perfect choice.”  
\------  
Chloe Bourgeois knew she was perfect. Her daddy told her all the time, and all of Paris knew it too. She prided herself on always looking like it, and nothing, nothing stopped her from being perfect.   
So what the hell is she going to do?

She stares in distaste at the situation in front of her. A large garbage truck is rumbling by, trash stacked precariously out of it, and an elderly man in a hawaiin shirt trots next to it. She does not want to go anywhere near the truck but.. She doesn’t like his chances if that trash falls onto him. Her decision is forced into motion by the trash toppling out of the truck. 

Muttering “Ew, ew, ew, EW!” under her breath she darts close to the man, grabbing him by the nape of his shirt and quickly pulling him out of the way of the falling trash.

After thoroughly examining herself to make sure she’s still perfect, she turns to the old man, unsure on what to tell him.

Luckily for her, the man speaks up, bowing his head in gratitude. “Thank you so much for saving me, young lady. That trash would have severely injured me, and definitely would’ve humiliated me. You truly are courageous.”

Chloe pauses by the compliment, a genre of which she’s.. Unfamiliar with. She quickly preens, trying to hide her genuine pleasure. “Of course I am! I- I couldn’t just let it happen. I’m going to tell my daddy about how ridiculous these trash workers are!”

The older man nods, a thoughtful smile on his face. “A good use of your power, young lady.”

She snorts, unable to think of anything else to say. “Whatever, I need to get to school.”

She storms off, feeling slightly better than she was before.

School was uneventful, except for Marinette Dupain-Cheng thinking that she could steal Chloe’s spot behind her Adrikins! And then some new girl had the audacity to tell her off! She was going to have to put them in their place.

She sulks all the way back to the hotel, and throws herself down on her bed. “Ugh, could this day get ANY worse?”

She rolls over and is greeted by a red and black box that was definitely not there before. “What’s this? It looks old, so maybe it’s an expensive gift for me?”

She gently opens the box, and is immediately blinded by a large flash of yellow light. After it clears up, there’s a… giant bee in her room.

Chloe shrieks, throwing herself across the room. “WHAT??? BUG?? BIG BEE!!!”

“My queen, please calm down!” The bee reassures her. “My name is Pollen, I’m the kwami for the bee miraculous!”  
“The bee WHAT!” Chloe screams, holding a pillow in front of her like a shield.

“The bee miraculous!” Pollen squeaks. “With it, you become a superhero, my queen!”

Chloe lowers the pillow, peeking out behind it. “A-a, superhero?”

Pollen nods. “Indeed, my queen! You will also fight along two other heros, with powers of their own! Your power is Venom, the power to immobilize anyone you want!”

“How do I turn into this superhero?”

“First, put the miraculous in your hair and say, ‘Pollen, buzz on!’ The detransformation is ‘Buzz Off!’” Pollen instructs, a reassuring smile on her face.

Chloe goes back to bed, picking up the red and black box. She pulls out a silver bee shaped comb. She tucks it into her hair. “Pollen, buzz on!” 

“My queen I still have to tell you-”

Chloe knew exactly what to do while transforming, after all, Adrikins forced her to watch far too many anime shows. After her beautiful and stunning transformations, she examines her suit. Her suit is a yellow base, with a few black stripes that dip in the middle. Her gloves end at her elbows, and are lined with black faux fur. Her mask covers her eyes, and is a yellow honeycomb pattern. Her hair is pulled into a low ponytail, slightly curlier than it was before. She spins around, as translucent wings draped like a cape flutter behind you “This is…”

“AMAZING!!” Chloe squeals, admiring herself. “Pollen, I’m beautiful!” She looks around, noticing her disappearance. “Pollen?”

Before she can look for Pollen, her phone buzzes with an emergency alert. “Giant stone monster rampaging around Paris? That sounds like a job for a superhero!” 

She finally notices a top slung around her waist. “What does this do? OH NO IT’S SPINNING!” Chloe quickly figures out how to operate the top, and swings out of her window. “Look out, Paris, here I come!”

She lands on a building, examining the scene around her. “Yikes, the police have no idea what they’re doing, huh?”

Suddenly, a scream cuts through the air. Someone slams into Chloe, knocking her down. The person jumps up, and reaches a hand out to Chloe. “I’m so, so sorry! I- I just haven’t gotten a knack for the staff yet! I’m um, guessing, you’re one of the other superheroes?”

Chloe’s first instinct is to snap at the girl, insulting her on everything and anything. But, she shouldn’t act like herself, right? Secret identities are the most important thing about superheroes, right? So she takes the girl's hand and gives her a smile. “You’re fine! It took me way too long to figure out how to use my top. And yeah, I’m…” What’s my name? What had Pollen called me again? “My Queen”?

“Queen Bee. And you are?”

The girl blushes, tugging on one of her twin braids. “I have no idea. All I know is that some cat..bug..thing told me I was a superhero, and I turned into this leather… furry!”

Chloe snorts, and takes a moment to notice her costume. A leather bodysuit similar to her, except that the girl has glove fingers pointed like claws and kneehigh boots. The girl has a cute half cloak with a blue cat paw fastening the hood. And..

Chloe gasps. “Oh. My. Goodness. Do you have cat ears and a tail??” 

The girl blushes, her ears flattening in embarrassment. “Yeah.. I guess it’s ‘cause it’s the Cat Miraculous? It’s super embarrassing.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, chatonne,” Queen Bee teases. I’m not going to unleash the full Chloe treatment, but I can’t not tease her.. “It’s purr-fectly cute!”

The girl’s face reddens, but she groans at the pun. She opens her mouth to retort, but is interrupted by the roar of the monster. “We’d better take care of this, huh?”

Queen Bee nods, a determined smile spread across her face. “Let’s go!”

The two make their way over to a stadium, lading in front of what looks like a golem made of rocks, chasing...Kim?

“Chatonne!” yells Queen Bee. “Can you get Ki- the boy away from the monster?”

“On it!” she shouts back, expanding her pole to stop the monster from getting Kim. 

“Good work, chatonne!”

“Hey, Queen Bee, aren’t we supposed to have another..” As if summoned, a blonde boy in a red and black bodysuit and a black cape draped off of one shoulder lands next to Queen Bee.

“Am..I late?” He asks, clearly nervous. Nervous of what? The monster..or her?

Chloe would chew him out, asking where he’s been.. But Queen Bee wouldn’t. Queen Bee simply rolls her eyes and smirks at him. “Haven’t missed much, bug boy. So, you’ve got anything up your sleeve?”

“Um..” The boy launches a...yo-yo.. At the stone monster. Seriously? A yo-yo? Was the cat miraculous the only one with a sensible weapon? 

As soon as the yoyo makes contact with the monster, it roars again and.. 

“IT GROWS EVERY TIME YOU HIT IT?!?!?” The cat girl yells, staring in disbelief. “HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT A MONSTER THAT GROWS IF YOU HIT IT??”

Queen Bee curses under her breath. Cat girl had a point. Her plan was just to beat it until the cops could apprehend it.. But where would they even put it anyway?

“Wait!” The bug boy calls. Cat girl and Queen Bee turn to him. “What was my power again.. Oh! Lucky Charm!”

Queen Bee watches as the boy throws his yo-yo in the air and gets.. A wetsuit. “Planning on going swimming, bug boy?” she quips. The momentary confusion is disrupted by a giant stone fist swinging down. Chloe and the boy roll aside, narrowly missing being flattened. 

“Oh! I have a power too!” The cat girl yells. “Cataclysm!” The girl's hand is now encompassed with dark energy. 

Queen Bee dodges another fist. “What does it do?” she yells.

“Destroys anything I touch!”

“Seriously?” the boy groans. “You get to destroy anything and I get a wetsuit?”  
“Where do you think the akuma is?”

“The what?” Pollen did not mention anything called an akuma.

“The thing that turned whoever’s actually in there.. Into that!”

Huh. Maybe Chloe should’ve paid more attention to what Pollen was saying. 

“By the way, who are you two?” The boy yells. 

“I think introductions are necessary when we’re being attacked by a giant monster!” Queen Bee retorts.

“It’d be easier to call you something other than bee girl and Cat girl!”

He has a point. “Call me Queen Bee, bug boy.”

“I’m Princess Kitten!” Comes a shout. 

“Well, if the two of you are going with a royalty theme, who am I to mess it up? Call me.. Sir Coccinelle!”

“Why? Are you some knight in spotted armor?”

He actually perks up at the remark. Oh no, Queen Bee can’t make fun of someone that wholesome. “I would be honored to be your trusted knight, my queen!”

Wait.. “Guys I have a plan!” She shouts. “Meet me at the top of the stadium!”

“Okay, but make it quick!” Princess Kitten yells back. “I have only 5 more minutes until I detransform!”

Yeah. Chloe should’ve really listened to Pollen. 

After some tricky jumps, the trio made it to the top. “So, I have some weird ‘ladybug vision’, and I think the akuma is in that fist,” Sir Cocinelle points at one of the fists.

“You’re probably right, Sir Cocinelle.” Chloe appraises, noticing the boost in his confidence. Is- is this kid okay? “Okay, so my power is Venom. I can freeze the monster. I was thinking, once I do that, Sir Coccinelle could pull him down with the yo-yo, and you could use that ‘ladybug vision’ to force open the fist while he’s down. Princess Kitten, can you ‘cataclysm’ the akuma and..” She notices the two staring at her. “What?”

Sir Coccinelle speaks up. “Nothing, it’s just, you’re really good at this. It’s like you’re a natural ”

Queen Bee flushes. “Oh. Um..My dadd- my dad works..in a leadership position. I guess I picked up some stuff. Does the plan not work or…”

Princes Kitten shakes her head. “I think you’re great! The plan! The plan is great!”

Queen Bee smiles at her, murmuring, “Thank you, Princess. I really appreciate it.” She turns to Sir Coccinelle. “Listen, I have no idea how your powers work, but I have a feeling that they’re the key to getting the akuma, and chattonne’s powers are the only way to destroy the akuma. Are we ready?”

Sir Coccinelle and Princess Kitten nod. 

“Let’s go!”

She signals for Sir Coccinelle to topple the monster, and quickly calls “Venom” to freeze him before he can get up. That new girl… Alexis, right? For some reason is still there, next to.. A fire hose! “Hey you! Toss bug boy the hose!”

Wide eyed, she tosses the hose to Sir Coccinelle, who looks at the hose, the wetsuit and the fist, cogs turning. He shoves the wetsuit in the fist, and begins filling it up. Cracking the fist open, he gets a purple rock, and pumps his fist in celebration. “Boo-ya!”

Queen Bee smiles, but the victory is short lived as the rock monster starts to stir. “SIR COCCINELLE GET THE ROCK TO PRINCESS KITTEN!” She screams. 

Sir Coccinelle nods, and lobs the rock at Princess Kitten, who catches it with her Cataclysm hand, turning the rock into a crumpled note. 

Sir Coccinelle throws the wetsuit in the air, with a cry of “Miraculous Sir Coccinelle!” ladybugs rush over the city, restoring all the damage, and turning the stone monster into.. Ivan? Huh.

Princess Kitten turns to Queen Bee, wide eyed. “How’d you know that was going to work?”

“Yeah, Queenie,” Sir Coccinelle pipes up. “I didn’t really know how my powers would work, yet you did.”

“First off, bug boy, I’m your Queen, not ‘Queenie’, and since you mentioned ‘ladybug vision’, I figured that the wetsuit would actually come into use. Chatonne, you told me that you could destroy, so I used that to get rid ourselves of the akuma. All I really did was look at your powers and figure out how to use them in the situation.” She mutters, very much liking the attention. She holds out her hand in a fist. “You guys did really good. I’m proud to be a superhero with you two.”

Princess Kitten lightly bumps her fist into Queen Bee’s. “Give yourself more credit. Sure, Sir Coccinelle did some wacky thing with the wetsuit, but it was you were the one who figured it out.”

Sir Coccinelle bist bumps the two of them. “Seriously, Queenie, you did great. Princess couldn't've gotten to the akuma without you guiding her. I think we make a great team.”

Queen Bee rolls her eyes, but smiles. “A team. I like that.”

Ally? Alexa? Rushes up to the three, a huge smile on her face, phone clutched in her hand. “OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE ACTUAL SUPERHEROES!! CAN YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOURSELVES??”

The three exchange awkward glances, until a beep from all three of them goes off. “I believe that’s our queue to go,” Queen Bee drawls. “ But If you must know, the dashing knight is Sir Coccinelle,” he offers a flourishing bow, “The beautiful lady is Princess Kitten,” she nods her head, “And I’m the regal Queen Bee.” She winks at the girl. “I’ll see you around, huh?” Queen Bee leaps off, leaving a blushing girl.

She sneaks back in through her window, crying “Buzz off!” The transformation disappears in a flash of yellow and black, and Pollen reappears. “That was amazing! I was like, woosh, and boosh! And…” Chloe falls on her bed giggling.

“My queen, I’m glad you enjoyed it! You did such a good job, you truly are meant for the Bee Miraculous!”

Chloe looks at Pollen, her eyes gleaming. “Really?”

Pollen claps her hands in delight. “Of course, my queen! Now can I tell you what you need to know?”

“Oh. Yes, please.”

“So! Your partners hold the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous, which are the powers of creation and destruction…”  
Chloe listens to Pollen, furiously memorizing everything, occasionally asking questions. “Wait.. so I can’t tell anyone? Not even Sabrina?”

“No, we can’t risk anyone finding out your identity and using your loved ones against you.”

“That makes sense..” Chloe notices Pollen flutter down. “Hey, are you okay?”

Pollen nids, “I’m sorry my queen, but i need to recharge.”

Chloe perks up. “Of course! What do you need? I have access to anything and everything I want.”

Pollen smiles appreciatively. “I would like some almonds, if it’s not too much trouble my queen.”

Chloe shakes her head. “I’ll get some sent up right now. I think I’ll get some chocolate covered ones for myself.”

Her phone buzzes. She picks it up, and.. “What? There’s more stone monsters?? Pollen, what’s going on?”

“My queen, did you purify the akuma?” Pollen chirps.

“Was I supposed to do that?” Chloe asks, starting to panic.

“No, no! That was Sir Coccinelle’s job. You did everything right, my queen. We can figure this out in the morning, it’s getting late. Get some sleep, my queen. You did good.”

Chloe nods, trying to push away unease in her stomach. “Yeah… let’s get some sleep.”


	2. Kitten's Claws

Waking up in the morning, Chloe stares at the ceiling. Was yesterday really… real? Is she really a superhero?

She turns her head to see Pollen, curled up next to her on the pillow. Chloe smiles, whispering, “So it wasn’t a dream.”

Pollen stretches, blinking her big eyes up at Chloe. “Good morning my queen! I hope you don’t mind that I slept on your pillow, I just dozed off.”

Chloe shakes her head. “No, no, you’re fine. I think- I think it’s sweet that you care so much.”

Pollen perks up, and Chloe smiles at her before going off to get herself ready for school. If her Adrikins was finally going to show up, she needed to look extra special. 

While she brushes her hair, Pollen flies up to her. “My queen, do you have something you can carry me around in? I need to be at your side at all times in case of an akuma attack.”

“Of course,” Chloe preens. “I always carry a purse with me. Now let’s pick the perfect combo for today!”

After picking the perfect accessories, eating breakfast fit for her royal likening, and having her chauffeur drive her, she’s finally at school. Sabrina’s not here yet, so she examines the scene in front of her. 

The new girl… Okay it had to be Ariel, right? Is blabbering to Dupain-Cheng about some blog she made about.. The new superheroes. Specifically Queen Bee. Chloe feels her heart swell, she deserves to have an entire blog about her, even without the miraculous. But even though the limelight is on her, she feels her teammates deserve just as much attention as her. Besides, the BeeBlog? Ridiculous name. 

“Isn’t the whole point of the team is that they’re all royalty?” Chloe drawls, injecting herself into their conversation. “You’re only paying attention to one part of one hero. Your blog should be themed around royalty, not just Queen Bee.”

Suddenly Dupain-Cheng turns to Chloe, her face scrunched up in undeniable anger. “Do you have a problem with Queen Bee?” she hisses. “She was amazing yesterday and far more amazing than you could ever be.”

First off, Dupain Cheng was talking back to Chloe? She had always been mild mannered and never fought back against Chloe. And secondly, was she seriously accusing Chloe of being jealous of herself? 

“I know that Queen Bee is amazing, I saw first hand how brilliantly she fought against Ivan yesterday,” Chloe sneers, shooting a glance towards the boy in question. “I’m just drawing the fact to attention that if someone’s going to report on our new superheroes, she should focus on all of them. Princess Kitten and Sir Coccinelle are just as powerful, brilliant, and fantastic as Queen Bee. None of them would be able to fight without each other.” She stares Dupain-Cheng down, ignoring Alyssa’s murmurs of it being a working table. Chloe has only met her teammates once, but she already knows she would trot to the end of the Earth for them. 

Before she could get into a proper fight with Dupain-Cheng, her eyes are drawn to a familiar blonde boy furiously running to school. “Adrikins!” Chloe cries, rushing to him and clinging to his arm. “I’m so happy you finally made it!” She nuzzles into his arm, and pulls him inside school to tell him how lonely she was without him, not caring to notice Sabrina trailing behind them.

Upon entering the classroom, Chloe’s eyes flicker to Dupain-Cheng’s seat. With her free hand, she reaches into her bag for a stick of gum, but her fingers brush up against Pollen. She gently pats Pollen’s head, and then pauses. 

Pollen worships her.. But what would Pollen think about Chloe sticking gum to Dupain-Cheng’s seat? What would Princess Kitten and Sir Coccinelle think? Chloe remembers how Sir Coccinelle looked up to her, with his big innocent eyes, and how relieved Princess Kitten looked when Queen Bee was kind to her. And although Chloe enjoys the power she feels tormenting Dupain-Cheng, she feels that Queen Bee just wouldn’t do that. Chloe-Chloe doesn’t know what to do. 

Is - is she not worthy of the Bee Miraculous? 

She spaces out, at unease with herself, not spacing back in until she hears a roar very similar to the giant beast she fought yesterday ring through the school. She jerks out of her stupor to see Ivan in the monster form burst into the classroom, grab Mylene and storm off, leaving destruction in his wake. 

The classroom erupts into chaos, and Chloe takes the opportunity to rush off and transform. She passes Dupain-Cheng, and pauses at the determined look on her face. Dupain-Cheng, who has never stood up to Chloe, despite years of torment, radiates this energy that makes her believe that she could destroy the beast. 

For a second, Chloe’s glad that she didn’t put the gum on Dupain-Cheng’s seat. 

She slam into a bathroom stall, and opens her bag to let Pollen out. Pollen flutters out of the bag, a concerned look on her face. “My queen,” she chirps. “I feel as if you are extremely upset, what’s wrong?”

Chloe shakes her head. “No time to talk! We have an akuma to defeat! Pollen, buzz on!”

Queen Bee scrambles her way to the top of the school where she spots Ivan clutching Mylene in a stone fist stomping through the streets, while human sized versions of the stone monsters run around causing destruction. Not seeing Princess Kitten or Sir Cocinelle, she decides to follow Ivan to avoid making him bigger, and causing herself more problems. 

She follows him to the Eiffel Tower, and lands behind a police barricade. “What’s going on?” Queen Bee asks, trying to put on her most authoritative voice. 

She recognizes Sabrina’s dad, who turns to her with an annoyed, condescending look on his face. “Leave the work to the professionals, alright?”

Queen Bee bristles, and bites her tongue to stop herself from calling him a very not nice word. “I’m sorry, Officer, but do you have superpowers?” She shoots at Officer Raincomprix.

Sure, her power isn’t the most powerful, but still, she’s the one wielding the Bee Miraculous and not him. Where’s Princess Kitten staff and Sir Cocinelle’s Lucky Charm when you need them?  
Sir Coccinelle lands next to her, and she sighs in relief that at least one member of her team is here. Now all she needs is Princess Kitten, and they can take Ivan down once and for all. “Your Majesty,” he says with a comical, over exaggerated bow. “How lucky we meet again. How may your humble knight help you?” 

Queen Bee snorts. “At least you know how to address me, oh dashing knight. Maybe you can convince the kind officer here that we are here to help protect Paris? I’m going to scout to figure out where the akuma is this time.”

“Why, of course, your majesty!” He gives another goofy bow, and Queen Bee leaps off. 

As she surveys the scene from a rooftop, a blur of black lands in front of her. “Queen Bee, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Princess Kitten apologizes, her face scrunched up in distress. “I was afraid that I wasn’t a good superhero, or that I just got in the way yesterday, and I panicked, and I just keep letting you down-” 

Queen Bee shoves a finger against Princess Kitten’s lips. “Princess, you know what I can not stand? When people who are clearly talented put themselves down.” Queen Bee snaps, looking into Princess Kitten’s big blue eyes. 

Queen Bee softens, seeing the sheer and utter panic on her face. “Princess, you are so much more than you believe. Sure, Sir Coccinelle got rid of the damage done to the city, but it was because of you he was able to do that! Without your Cataclysm, we couldn’t have defeated Iv- the akuma in the first place, and we most definitely can’t do it without you. You are more than enough and we need you. Not anyone else. So please, chatonne, stay.” 

Princess Kitten blinks a few times, and nods, a smile spreading across her face.. “Th- thank you Queen Bee. I really needed to hear that.”

And with a start, Queen Bee realizes that she has never been this kind. The sweet thankful smile on Princess Kitten’s face makes her want to do it a thousand times over. 

A roar from Ivan snaps her out of her musing, and she looks up to see a face shaped out of butterflies sneering down at them. “Paris, I am Hawkmoth. I created and control Stoneheart. To the royal menagerie, surrender your Miraculouses to me if you don’t want to harm Paris.”

“How dare you turn this on us!” Princess Kitten shouts. Queen Bee whips around to see her, eyes furrowed, fists clenched, her staff pointed accusingly at the butterfly face. “You literally said that you were the creator of the akuma who’s destroying Paris! You took advantage of an innocent person’s emotions for some selfish reason!”

Queen Bee steps forward, and grabs Princess Kitten’s free hand. “She’s right. We are not the villains here! You’re literally the one who’s using butterflies to terrorise Paris.” 

Sir Coccinelle jumps up from his conversation with a very annoyed Officer Raincomprix to stand at Queen Bee’s side, a giant shit-eating grin on his face. “Seriously, dude. No one’s scared of a bunch of butterflies. Us Parisians have faced much worse.”

Hawkmoth scowls, sneering, “You will regret not taking my offer soon enough.”

Queen Bee looks him up and down, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on her face. “No, I really think we won’t.” 

Hawkmoth disappears into a burst of butterflies, but Queen Bee frankly could not care less. She throws her arms around her teammates, pulling them in. “Who’s ready to get rid of Stoneheart once and for all?”

“Yes please,” groans Princess Kitten, but she’s still grinning, and leaning into Queen Bee.

Sir Coccinelle throws his hands up into the arms and cheers. “First villain take down! Or, is it the second? Whatever, doesn’t matter! Lucky Charm!”

“A parachute?”

Queen Bee snorts at his baffled reaction, and waits a moment for his.. Ladybug vision to work. She examines it, and sees that once again, Stoneheart has a clenched fist. “I’m pretty sure the akuma’s in the fist again.” She looks at Sir Coccinelle, and the pieces click together. “First villain takedown, take 2, let’s go!”

After one hap-hazardous event with a parachute, a call of Venom that turned out to be useless, and holding Ivan far too close for comfort, they’re all on the ground with the akuma properly purified this time. Queen Bee watches as Princess Kitten encourages Mylene to read Ivan’s paper. She watches as they awkwardly hug, and files away the memory for later use. Teasing or tormenting, she wasn’t quite sure. A beep from all of their Miraculouses tears the superheroes away from the two civilians.

They quickly fist bump, and Sir Coccinelle gives another comical bow. “I’m looking forward to fighting by your sides.”

“Me too, bug boy,” Queen Bee says, and watches him swing off. Turning to Princess Kitten, she gives her a soft smile. “I hope you’re planning on sticking around, chatonne. I would hate to lose you as quickly as I got you.”

Princess Kitten shakes her head furiously. “No, no no! I mean yes! Yes, I am most definitely staying!”

Queen Bee lets herself giggle, and gently boops her nose. “Glad to keep you around, chatonne.” Queen Bee swings back to school, slipping back into the hordes reentering the school, finding Sabrina.

Entering the classroom, Chloe overhears excited chatter from the new girl. “I can’t believe I missed today’s fight! Especially considering the wicked cool new name my blog’s got!”

Dupain-Cheng’s voice returns, strong and reassuring. “C’mon Alya, I’m sure there will be plenty more. That Hawkmoth guy seemed kind of serious. And you know, you didn’t have to listen to Chloe, BeeBlog was a fine name.”

Chloe side eyes Dupain-Cheng and Alya, as the latter shakes her head. “No, BeeBlog was a dumb name. From now on, Paris can get all their news about our superheroes from the Queendom!”

Chloe smiles. Now that’s a name she could get behind. Before she takes her seat, she pauses, and then swivels around to face Dupain-Cheng. “Hey. You can have your seat back if you want.” Chloe tries to say in her nicest face. It was a lot easier to be nice to Princess Kitten, but Dupain-Cheng? A whole other story.

She’s only greeted by blank stares. This is going to be harder than she wanted. “It wasn’t.. Cool of me to force you out of your seat yesterday. You got there fair and square. Sabrina and I don’t care sitting where I forced you to sit before.”

With a huff, she stomps off to the seat, sliding in.

“I thought you said Chloe always got what she wanted?” She overhears Alya whisper. She bristles, about to retract her beautiful and well thought out apology, but is interrupted by Marinette whispering back, “Hey, I guess anyone can change. New year, new Chloe.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Chloe retracts any thoughts of goodwill she might’ve had. 

She fumes in the pouring rain, her diamond encrusted phone clenched in her hand. Apparently, Daddy has been so busy with press conferences that he forgot to send for her chauffeur, leaving Chloe locked out of school in the thunderstorm. Sure, the driver was on his way, but that still didn’t change the fact that Chloe is soaked, her makeup is running, and Pollen could be getting wet. Goodness help her if anyone sees her like this, she might die.

“Chloe?”

Chloe was going to murder someone. “Don’t look at me,” she snaps any attempts of kindness leaving her system.

“I never thanked you for letting me have my seat back earlier,” Dupain-Cheng presses on, seemingly oblivious to Chloe’s wrath threatening to pour out of her.

“Whatever, it was never mine to take in the first place,” she snaps, wishing on any star that Dupain-Cheng would just leave.

“But you admitted you were wrong, which is something you’ve done, and you were surprisingly nice about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, my driver will be here soon, so you should get back to your bakery or whatever.”

“Here.”

Chloe turns to see Dupain-Cheng offering her her umbrella, smiling, and damn. That was a nice smile.

“What-what are you doing?” Chloe sputters, attempting to avoid making eye contact.

“I live super close, a little rain won’t hurt me. Please, take it.”

“Why? I’ve done nothing to deserve your handout.” 

“No one deserves to be soaking in the rain. Besides, I was kind of hoping this year could be a fresh start for the two of us.” 

Chloe looks up at Dupain-Cheng's hopeful smile. She pushes the umbrella closer. “What do you say?”

Chloe gingerly takes the umbrella, reassured by her kind gaze, but jumps when a clap of thunder goes off when they brush hands, pouring rain on the umbrella onto her head. 

Marinette restrains a snort, and Chloe’s about to snap at her, but stops herself. “Thank you...Marinette.”

Marinette smiles big, and rushes off into the rain. “Bring it back tomorrow, okay?”

Chloe smiles, and whispers, “I will.”

Pollen flies out, and nuzzles against Chloe’s cheek. Chloe turns to her, and asks, “What just happened?”

Pollen only giggles, and responds, “I think we both know, my queen.”

Chloe touches a hand to her blushing face.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho Origins but Gay is complete!
> 
> First off, sorry it took over a month to get this chapter out to y'all. Finishing up school for the semester took so much of my time, there wasn't any to work on this :(
> 
> Second, thank you so much for the comments!! I read each and every one, and it's because of them that I haven't dropped the fic after a chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and stay safe! <3


End file.
